


Dreams

by AKB613



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKB613/pseuds/AKB613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sees something surprising in the bunker's kitchen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

"Why are you awake?"  
Cas turned around, only to see Dean in a bathrobe and boxers.  
"I- uh... Couldn't sleep" Cas said in a lower-than-usual voice.  
"Human problems" Dean said with a smirk.  
Cas laughed and turned around. The kettle started to whistle and Cas took it off the stove quickly before it got too loud. "Would you like some tea?"   
"Uh, I'll have some coffee." Dean said quietly.  
"Your shouldn't drink coffee at- 3:17 in the morning" Cas said rather annoyed. Something seemed off about Cas tonight.   
"Is everything alright Cas?" Dean took a step forward and started to tie up his robe.  
"I- uh-" Cas turned around quickly and started making his tea. "Yes Dean, I'm fine."   
"Don't lie to me." Dean sounded irritated.  
The silence was deafening. Cas' spoon clinking of the sides of the mug. The clock ticking. The synchronized breathing of the two of them.  
"I had a dream..." Cas said quietly.  
"Okay.. And..?" Dean didn't understand.  
"I've never had a dream before Dean. Angels don't dream... It was..." Cas took a deep breath, but never finished his sentence.  
"Cas look at me." Cas hesitated, and slowly turned to look at Dean, who was standing about a foot away from him.   
"I had a- uh- bad dream." Cas sounded so quiet.  
"A nightmare. Okay, what happened?"  
"I uh... You were there, and I was-" Cas swallowed "-dying... You were there." Cas put his head down. "You said I was dragging you back, and that I was useless as a human." Cas' eyes were watery. "You told me... You told me..." Cas' voice broke" I wasn't needed anymore." Cas turned back around quickly.   
"Cas... Listen to me!" Dean slowly got closer to him, he held his arm out to Cas to grab his hand. Cas pulled away from him.  
Dean grabbed Cas by the waist and turned him quickly. "Listen to me." Dean said sternly, yet quietly. "Don't ever think that you're useless. Don't tell me you need your angel powers. And certainly don't tell me that I don't need you, Cas." Dean's voice broke with that last word. "Cas. Without you, Me and Sammy would have been dead a long time ago. Sure your powers were useful, but you being human is great. And we need you. I need you." Dean looked down at Cas' big blue eyes and smiled. "I love you Cas." Cas' wet eyes looked up at him, into those green eyes. "I love you too Dean." Cas smiled.  
Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and criticize


End file.
